Kendrick Kwan
Kendrick Kwan in traditional Chinees = 肯德里克關(Portrayed by Shannon Kook-Chun), is a karaoke club owner, who Erica, Jenny and Laurie met in Taipei. Kendrick invited Erica and the others to stay at his house as his guests.Being Erica; Season 2 Episode 4 Personality Kendrick is a very generous and hospitable person, he likes to party and wants his guests to enjoy themselves when they are partying. He's well dresses and mannered and has respect for his guests.Being Erica; Season 2 Episode 4 Synopsis Season 2 Taipei Kendrick appears in one of Erica's sessions, in which she goes to Taipei to work as an ESL teacher for the summer. He's first seen in the club where Erica and the others went for a drink. The three try to sneak out of the club, because they couldn't afford the drinks at the club, unfortunately they get caught by the guard. Kendrick, who sits on a couch near the main entrance, tells them to look out for the guard. Erica lies by saying that they thought they where VIPs and got the drinks for free. He looks on he's VIP-list and can't find them on he's list, he asks for there names. Erica tells him that she is the famous singer, Celine Dion. Kendrick is surprised too find the one and only Celine Dion in his club and asks her to sing a song for him and the other guests. At first Erica doesn't want to, but Kendrick finds that not very generous of her as she got free drinks from him. She then agrees and takes the stage, she sings the song Where does my heart beat now by Celine Dion in a very false way, the guests and Kendrick still enjoy her singing and cheer for her. After that, Kendrick and the rest where seen at Kendrick's place. Jenny is surprised that Kendrick has such a big place, Kendrick tells her that this isn't his place, he uses it to rent it out and if they aren't rented he uses them for parties. Erica asks if he could rent them the place. Kendrick wonders what's in it for him. She tells him, there rent and English lessons which he doesn't need. Kendrick tells them that they can stay as guests. Erica finds it fishy, Kendrick tells her that she doesn't have to worry and they make a toast. So the girls move in and party every single night after that, at one of the nights Jenny and Kendrick tell Erica that there going to Hong Kong and tells her that she's coming to. Erica doubts it because of her show case at school. Jenny changes her mind though, Erica went to call of her school show case. After that she finds Kendrick making out in the kitchen with Laurie, Which doesn't bother Jenny whatsoever. Kendrick then jumps in and gives the girls some pocket money for Hong Kong. Kendrick then makes out with Jenny and Laurie, Erica changes her mind about going to Hong Kong, which makes Jenny disappointed in her. The next day, the three go to Hong Kong and Erica goes to her school showcase.Being Erica; Season 2 Episode 4 Quotes *(to Erica):Watch out he eats dishonest westerns for breakfast. *(to Erica):There are no strings attached to my offer: you move in, we enjoy ourselves, and whatever happens, happens.Being Erica; Season 2 Episode 4 References Navigation Category:Characters